Pikmin (species)
Pikmin are a species of plant-like creatures that inhabit the Pikmin Planet in Pikmin and Pikmin 2. They are first encountered by Captain Olimar whose spaceship, the S.S. Dolphin, has crashed on the mysterious planet. Many varieties of Pikmin exist, the color of the Pikmin and their physical features indicate their unique attributes that better suits them to different environments. They are 1.3 inches (33 millimeters) tall from foot-to-tip and are able to carry (at least) ten times their own weight, as evidenced by the ability of Blue Pikmin to lift and toss heavy Purple Pikmin. The Pikmin from Pikmin 2 seem to remember Olimar when he revisits the planet in this game. In the first game, Olimar uneasily wondered why the Pikmin don't attack him which caused him to speculate that they regard him as a sort of "parental figure". A common idea among fans is that Olimar's antenna on the end of his helmet resembles a Pikmin stem which cause the Pikmin believe to think he is some kind of "super Pikmin". Although wild Pikmin have never been observed to follow a leader, this explanation seems to be the most probable, and is further evidenced by the fact that Pikmin will imitate Olimar while idle, such as by blowing imaginary whistles. Habits Pikmin following leaders are prone to stumble every now and then. Ocassionally, they will fall over completely in both games. However, this is more frequent in the first game and further complicated by a mass of 100 Pikmin walking together, can sometimes pose a serious problem, reducing general maneuverability. In Pikmin 2, Pikmin trip much less frequently, but still stumble often if directed to switch positions suddenly. During a retreat from a beast, a Pikmin that trips is likely to be eaten or squashed by the creature; this is especially aggravating during no death runs. Sometimes, it may be hard to notice if a Pikmin trips, leading to lone Pikmin becoming separated from the group. When idle, Pikmin can be seen interacting with each other. They can be seen grooming each other, communicating in high-pitched whispers, dancing, waving, and playing abstract games. n Pikmin 2, if 20 of each color Pikmin is called into one group, they will hum a portion of the song Ai no Uta, which at one point topped the sales of the game it was created solely to advertise: Pikmin. This suggests that they have a highly developed and friendly social structure. Pikmin will also watch captains move around when stationary, indicating that they are very curious creatures, and can be seen to mimic the idle motions of those leaders. All idle Pikmin have a natural tendency to perform nearby tasks, such as, for Blue Pikmin, running into water to save drowning Pikmin, even if it is infested with enemies. Stages of Pikmin Pikmin go through three different stages: leaf, bud, and flower stages. Leaf Pikmin are slower at building bridges and breaking down gates and walls than Pikmin with buds and flowers. Bud Pikmin, the second stage, is when Pikmin have a bud on the end of their stem. These Pikmin are faster and stronger than Leaf Pikmin, but not as faster and stronger as Flower Pikmin. In Pikmin, if a flower Pikmin is shaken off, it will revert to a bud, and the bud will revert to a leaf in the same scenario. In Pikmin 2, however, flower Pikmin revert to leaf Pikmin immediately. Like flower Pikmin, buds can be received when leaf Pikmin are allowed to stay in the ground for a certain amount of time. Flower Pikmin, the third and final stage, is when Pikmin have a flower on the end of their stems. These can be gained by letting Pikmin drink nectar or by letting them mature in the ground. A Mamuta can plant a Pikmin in the ground which the player can leave in the ground to mature. In Pikmin, flower Pikmin which have fallen in battle will occasionally leave behind seeds which will sprout the next day, but this no longer happens in Pikmin 2. In Pikmin, if flower Pikmin are left in the ground for the entirety of the flower stage, the stalks will retreat into the ground for another cycle and then sprout again as leaf Pikmin. This process is accompanied by a low droning sound which can be heard if Olimar is near the landing site. In Pikmin 2, this last stage is bypassed, and Pikmin will go straight from flowers to leaves when left in the ground for too long. Types of Pikmin Red Pikmin Red Pikmin are the first species of Pikmin to be discovered and serve as "starter Pikmin" in both games. They are first found at The Impact Site in the first game and at the Valley of Repose in the second game. They are invulnerable to fire breathing enemies and obstacles. They are the second strongest Pikmin with Purple Pikmin being the strongest. Their most notable trait is their pointy nose. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are the second species of Pikmin discovered by Olimar. They first appear at The Forest of Hope in Pikmin and at the Perplexing Pool in Pikmin 2. Their ears let them soar higher in the air thus being able to be thrown higher. In Pikmin, they were able to carry bomb rocks. In Pikmin 2, their secondary ability to carry bomb rocks was replaced with their resistance to electricity due to the larger quantities of bomb rocks. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin are the third species of Pikmin discovered. They are first encountered at The Forest Navel in the first game and at Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2. Their sole gill, which resembles a mouth, allows them to survive underwater conditions unlike other Pikmin. Water-based enemy attacks and obstacles won't harm this type of Pikmin. Like lifeguards, Blue Pikmin are able to save drowning Pikmin and throw them back onto land. They can even throw the enormous Purple Pikmin back to shore. Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are the fourth species of Pikmin to be discovered. They are first encountered at the Valley of Repose in the second game. They are able to carry 10 times the weight regular Pikmin can. Purple Pikmin can stun nearby enemies when they hit the ground after being thrown. They can even crush smaller enemies, like Dwarf Bulborbs. Due to their weight, they are unable to be blown away by Puffy and Withering Blowhogs. They have wiry hairs growing out of their head (science concurs that hair is very strong so the Pikmin may have the characteristics). White Pikmin White Pikmin are the fifth type of Pikmin to be found. They are first encountered at Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2. Due to their small size, they are able to run and carry items faster than any other Pikmin. They have red eyes that can detect buried treasure. White Pikmin are immune to toxic poisons and cam even poison enemies that consume them. Bulbmin Bulbmin are the result of juvenile Bulborbs that have become infected with a parasitic Pikmin. Thanks to the anatomy of a Bulborb, they are immune to all hazarads. They can carry objects like all Pikmin, but are weak in battle. They are found only in caves and cannot be taken out of caves without the assistance cheat device. Bulbmin are lead by a mature Bulbmin which has to be defeated in order to obtain the juvenile Bulbmin. The Bulbmin will follow the adult Bulbmin and will not harm the player. Once the host dies, so does the Pikmin parasite. Mushroom Pikmin Mushroom Pikmin are not a separate species, but rather the result of allowing Pikmin to be exposed to the spore cloud attack from a Puffstool. Pikmin affected by the cloud turn purple, grow mushrooms on their heads, lose species-specific details (nose, ears, etc,) and turn against Olimar and other unaffected Pikmin. Mushroom Pikmin can be cured by shaking them off Olimar, by attacking one with an unaffected Pikmin, by defeating the Puffstool, or simply waiting for the effect to wear off. Both Mushroom Pikmin and the Puffstool are found only in Pikmin. Mushroom Pikmin can sometimes turn against the Puffstool due to a certain glitch, and can sometimes even be controlled by Olimar, depending on exactly how the glitch is carried out. Trophy Description Olimar & Pikmin Veteran spacefarers in the employ of Hocotate Freight. After crash-landing on an enigmatic planet, Olimar met the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. He enlisted their aid to find his spaceship parts and help him escape. Once home, he found his employer on the verge of bankruptcy. He was sent back to the Pikmin world with his partner, Louie, to repay the company debt. Red Pikmin A type of Pikmin—which are odd beings who grow like plants yet are as mobile as animals. Red ones are heat and fire resistant and are strong attackers, which makes them valuable when facing dangerous foes. Purple Pikmin are also tough fighters, but since it's difficult to increase their numbers, red Pikmin are easier to manage. Red Pikmin have distinct pointed noses. Yellow Pikmin A type of Pikmin. Take a nutrient- rich pellet to a flying saucer known as an Onion, and it will produce the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. Yellow ones fly higher than other Pikmin when tossed by Olimar or Louie. Unlike other Pikmin, they're also highly resistant to electricity, which makes them invaluable when battling enemies like anode dweevils. Blue Pikmin A type of Pikmin, which are curious creatures that follow and obey the person who picks them. If you take advantage of this trait, you can get them to help Capt. Olimar and Louie. The blue Pikmin are at home in water and cannot drown. Need to retrieve an object underwater or cross a water hazard to disarm a trap? Blue Pikmin are just the allies you need. Purple Pikmin A type of Pikmin, much heavier and slower than other Pikmin. When thrown, they impact with such force that they may kill or stun enemies. They're also incredibly strong—one of them can carry an item that normally would require ten Pikmin. While they're more powerful fighters than their red cousins, their slow speed hampers their effectiveness. White Pikmin A type of Pikmin. White Pikmin are resistant to poisons and are themselves toxic to creatures that eat them. Their low weight makes them very speedy, and they can also dig up buried items. White and purple Pikmin do not live inside Onions, so you must change other Pikmin into them by tossing them into ivory candypop buds and violet candypop buds. Category:Nintendo characters